Beautiful Christmas
by Trayyn
Summary: The Mario cast has a beautiful Christmas. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing but the plot.


**Put down video games,**  
**Pick up some candy canes **  
**and hang a wreath on your door**.

It was Christmas Eve, the day before Christmas, and Peach was hosting a party by the giant Christmas Tree. It was about 11PM, But everyone was up, and was waiting for the countdown to Christmas. Toad children were outside playing in the snow, making snowmen, while there parents drank delicious hot chocolate.

**Hey**  
**Give back to those in need**  
** bring peace and harmony **  
**'cause that's what Christmas is for**

Mario and Peach were wandering the town all bunched up in warm clothes, holding hands, searching for anyone in need. They brought 2000 dollars, and decided every person they see in need will get $20. They managed to give it all away to homeless toads, yoshis, and birdos.

**And this Christmas,**  
**this Christmas..**  
**We'll celebrate a wonderful year.**

Yoshi and Birdo were inside, having a cookie eating contest. At the end, Birdo won, because she ate more than one at a time, and Yoshi had a terrible coughing fit, making him stop and giving Birdo time to eat more. At the end, they laughed and decided to eat them regularly.

**Oh this Christmas,  
This Christmas..  
We'll decorate the walls with love and cheer.**

Marzia was with Toadsworth, helping him decorate in the castle. Marzia put up the pink-colored tree, put ornaments on it, and a pink star. Also, she went around the house, putting up wreaths while Toadsworth put up window stickers and put Christmas lights around the house. "This looks.. amazing!" Marzia marveled. Toadsworth and her high-fived.

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**  
** we can make the world shine bright**  
** as long as friends and family are with us,**  
**every star will shine tonight.**

Waluigi was with Rosalina, trying to give her a christmas present. "Rose." He said. Rosalina looked at him. Waluigi pulled out a present and handed it to her. Rosalina opened it, and saw a beautiful star necklace, to match her earrings. Rosalina gasped, and gave him a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek, making him turn pink.

**We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)**  
**We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)**  
**We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)**  
**We can make a beautiful Christmas.**

Toad and Toadette were hired by the Princesses to decorate the giant Christmas put on candy canes, Toadette put on the ornaments, and together they put the long Christmas lights on. 2 six year olds came up to them and gave them a handmade ornament. One made "Meach" and the other made "Luiasy." Toad and Toadette let them hang it up on the tree. Once they did, they left, with giant smiles.

**Let's party in the snow,  
Under the mistletoe  
Girl I've been waiting all year (all year)**

Luigi and Daisy were under the mistletoe, looking up at it, not moving an inch. Luigi finally decided to go for it. He swung her into a dip, and kissed her passionately. Daisy's eyes went wide, but then closed, and she kissed back. When they pulled away, they were bright as a tomato. Daisy suddenly threw a snowball at him, catching him off guard, and ran away. Luigi regained his posture, and chased after her.

**Rudolph can take a break**  
** Frosty can melt away**  
** as long as I got you here.**

Diddy and Dixie were eating bananas by the tree, talking. "Diddy, I'm going to go to the bat-" She was interrupted when Daisy was tackled to the ground by Luigi. "Got you." He told her. Diddy and Dixie left them as they kissed in the snow. When they walked away, Dixie grabbed him and kissed him. Diddy looked up and saw a mistletoe, and he kissed back.

**And**** this Christmas, this Christmas..**  
**We'll celebrate a wonderful year**

Bowser and the koopalings did Secret Santa. They gave out the presents with a big smile on their face. And when they were done, they got a giant present. Bowser opened it, and popped out Clawdia. They all gasped. The koopalings screamed, "MOM!" and ran towards her. They all bundled her in hugs.

**And this Christmas,**  
**this Christmas..**  
**We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer**

All the lumas were outside, eating candy canes. They made snowmen out of silver, and made the hat, scarf, eyes, nose, mouth, and arms multicolored starbits. When they were done, they squealed with delight and spun around.

**We can make a beautiful Christmas,**  
**We can make the world shine bright.**  
**As long as friends and family are with us,**  
**Every star will shine tonight.**

Baby Luigi and Baby Mario were playing with the cookies, and Baby Peach and Baby Daisy were making snowmen by them.

**We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)**  
**We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)**  
**We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)**  
**We can make a beautiful Christmas.**

By the tree, a giant chair was occupied by a fat man dressed in Red in White. Mona, dressed as an elf, screamed, "SANTA'S HERE!" All the kids and lumas gathered in a line to sit on Santa. After they were done, Mona said, "Thank's Wario." Wario just mumbled.

**Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day**  
** Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas**  
** Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day**  
** Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas**

Mario and Peach ran in to Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Mario picked up Baby Mario, And Peach picked up Baby Luigi. Mario checked his watch. 11:50. "Let's go find the others. They found Luigi and Daisy STILL kissing in the snow. Mario cleared his throat. They stopped, stood up, and whistled. "Baby Weegee, do you want Luigi?" Peach asked Baby Luigi. He nodded his head. Luigi took him. Than Baby Peach and Baby Daisy with Marzia holding their hands,walked up. Peach and Daisy picked up their baby versions. "let's get to the tree." Marzia said, purple eyes showing excitement, and they walked to the tree.

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**  
** We can the world shine bright**  
** As long as friends and family are with us,**  
** we can make the world shine bright.**

Waluigi checked his watch. 11:54. "Let's get to the tree." He told Rosalina. She nodded. "Before we go, I want to tell you, thank you, for the necklace." She told him, and she hugged him once again. "Okay! Awkward!" Wario states, coming up with Mona. "Shut up." Waluigi blushed. "Let's get to the tree." Mona said. "MAMA!" A thousand voices cried. A bunch of Lumas came up, and showered her with hugs, making her fall."Alright, children. We need to get to the tree. Can you carry us?" "WHEE!" And they were picked up and put by the tree, By Mario and Co.

**We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)**  
**We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)**  
**We can make it beautiful (It's Christmas)**  
**We can make a beautiful Christmas.**

Toad and Toadette were already by the tree, as well as Birdo and Yoshi. All four met with the others, right when it was 11:59:45. All the children and parents gathered around the tree. "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" and a bunch of cheers were heard. The lumas suddenly spinned, squealing, and they suddenly went right for the tree. They transformed into a giant star to put on top of the tree. Everyone handed out gifts, gave eachother kisses, and many things. Mario proposed to Peach, Wario got Mona earrings, and Luigi gave Daisy a charm bracelet.

**Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day**  
**Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas. **

Hope you enjoyed it. It took about 2 hours to make this. :D


End file.
